


Lune de Miel

by YodaBen2



Series: Slow Burn [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Making Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Notes : Norbert. C’est le nom du Stanley de la version de 1991. Il fallait que je le ressorte. De plus, dans l’Ancien Régime, Saint Norbert était autrefois invoqué pour guérir les troubles érectiles, certaines versions du récit de sa vie marquant sa conversion vers la trentaine, quand il fut frappé par la foudre et aurait, dit-on, passé le reste de sa vie « à la redresse »...
Relationships: LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Series: Slow Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Lune de Miel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> Notes : Norbert. C’est le nom du Stanley de la version de 1991. Il fallait que je le ressorte. De plus, dans l’Ancien Régime, Saint Norbert était autrefois invoqué pour guérir les troubles érectiles, certaines versions du récit de sa vie marquant sa conversion vers la trentaine, quand il fut frappé par la foudre et aurait, dit-on, passé le reste de sa vie « à la redresse »...

Titre : Lune de miel

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : BatB 2017

Genre : Du cul, de la guimauve, et un poil d'humour, parce qu’il en faut.

Rating : M

Pairing : Stanley/LeFou

Six heures sonnèrent au clocher de l’église. Stanley se réveilla lentement, puis se blottit contre le corps chaud contre le sien.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent l’épaule dodue et recouverte de taches de rousseur.

\- Mon cœur, c’est l’heure de se lever…

Étienne grogna quelque chose avant de se mettre sur le dos. Ce faisant, il commença à ronfloter. Stanley rit et caressa le torse de son amant. Celui-ci sourit, les yeux clos.

Stanley avait toujours un peu de mal à réaliser chaque matin, ce miracle qui se renouvelait à chaque fois devant ses yeux ; il est vrai qu’ils ne vivaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Étienne, enfin dans ses bras, après avoir passé tant d’années à soupirer en le regardant de loin. Enfin sien. Il avait chaque fois l’impression de retomber amoureux de lui, comme ce matin d’automne où il avait eu le coup de foudre absolu pour le lieutenant de Gaston, quand ils avaient fait leur retour triomphant après la guerre. Le petit miracle à l’échelle cosmique de voir ses sentiments réciproques et, que pour une fois dans sa vie, unique mais essentielle, la providence avait permis que tout se déroule comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Étienne attira Stanley à lui et les deux hommes s’embrassèrent longuement, avec paresse.

Le vétéran n’aurait, de son côté, pas espéré plus grande félicité que celle que lui faisait vivre Stanley en résidant avec lui. Lui qui avait vécu une si longue partie de sa vie seul, qui avait perdu tôt sa famille, avait désormais un véritable foyer avec son compagnon. Sa maison - _leur_ maison- était devenu un havre où ils étaient heureux. Et Stanley lui prouvait son amour de mille manières, que ce soit par des attentions, des petits soins (comme c’était étrange d’être celui qui était choyé, après des années à avoir donné sans rien recevoir en retour !), des compliments… Ou des preuves plus physiques.

Déjà, leur baiser gagnait en fièvre et Étienne sentit contre sa cuisse que l’érection matinale de son bien-aimé commençait à prendre de l’ampleur. Stanley se glissa sur lui et Étienne ouvrit complaisamment les jambes pour l’accueillir. Ils prirent rapidement un rythme qui leur devenait familier, quasiment sans arrêter de s’embrasser. Simplement, de temps à autre, Stanley allait couvrir le cou, le visage, la gorge d’Étienne de baisers en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

\- Mon amour… Je t’aime si fort, si fort…

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, mon ange, mon Stanley…

La veille, Stanley avait été une bête déchaînée dont les assauts avaient mené Étienne au septième ciel à de trop nombreuses reprises (pour être franc, Étienne avait arrêté de compter après cinq), et même si ces séances matinales entamaient d’ores et déjà le peu d’énergie qu’il avait pu récupérer pendant leurs quelques heures de sommeil commun, Étienne les chérissait encore davantage que leurs nuits enflammées. Il appréciait grandement les moments de fougue où le jeune homme d’ordinaire réservé, voire timide, montrait sa passion sans retenue, mais ces instants de douceur sensuelle étaient plus intimes encore à ses yeux.

Stanley, de son côté, laissait toute liberté à ses désirs depuis qu’il n’était plus à la merci d’un retour obligatoire et discret à la maison familiale le lendemain. Tout à la joie de disposer de son bien-aimé à sa guise, il ne se réprimait plus et ne pouvait se lasser du plaisir de faire l’amour avec Étienne, autant qu’il en avait envie. Le vétéran était toujours si caressant, si doux, il accueillait avec tant de joie ses manifestations de tendresse que le jeune tailleur ne pouvait s’en rassasier. Il s’enivrait de la douceur de la peau et des lèvres de son amant comme d’un vin éternellement nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Étienne sentit le plaisir monter de plus en plus et laissa l’orgasme le traverser, la tête rejetée en arrière, pendant que Stanley accélérait la cadence, et finissait lui aussi par jouir, haletant. Ils restèrent peu de temps enlacés, la demie venait de sonner et ils allaient être bientôt en retard s’ils traînaient encore au lit. Un dernier baiser, puis ils se levèrent afin de se préparer pour la journée.

OoO

Dick et Tom se retrouvèrent comme ils le faisaient souvent, pour aller déjeuner à la taverne à la pause de midi. Leurs épouses respectives travaillaient elles aussi et c’était une solution plus simple. Ils venaient d’entrer à la taverne quand ils croisèrent Stanley. Celui-ci les salua, échangea avec eux les nouvelles d’usage et s’excusa de ne pas rester plus longtemps.

\- Il y a des commandes pressées à la boutique, je suis juste venu faire une petite pause avant de m’y remettre. Mais je serai là ce soir !

Stanley était radieux, le teint rose et l’air frais comme un gardon. Tom et Dick le saluèrent et commandèrent leur repas.

Ils s’étaient attablés à leur coin habituel quand ils virent arriver LeFou. Celui-ci était livide, des cernes grisâtres immenses sous ses yeux.

\- Eh, LeFou !

Dick, inquiet, commanda une assiette pour lui aussi et l’installa d’autorité avec eux. LeFou grimaça de douleur en s’asseyant, mais avala voracement le repas devant lui.

Olivier le tavernier approcha de la table et déposa devant LeFou une tasse de bouillon de bœuf concentré, bien riche et parfumé.

\- Pour le jeune marié ! Rolande a estimé que tu en avais besoin. Offert par la maison.

LeFou lui coula un regard liquide de reconnaissance avant de boire. Dick et Tom le regardaient avec inquiétude.

\- C’est… Heu… Désolé de le demander, mais c’est mon frère qui t’a mis dans cet état ?

\- Je le confesse, souffla LeFou.

Sous les pointes de son col, on devinait plusieurs suçons. La petite exclamation de douleur qu’il avait poussée en s’asseyant était hautement explicite sur la nature de ses misères. Tom et Dick se regardèrent en souriant, attendris.

\- Ah, ça me rappelle mon mariage…

\- Moi aussi ! C’est que ma Marianne, c’est une gaillarde !

\- Je me rappelle ma lune de miel avec Magdeleine. Quatre jours quasiment sans s’arrêter ! Hé hé hé, pas étonnant qu’on ait conçu Cécile aussi vite. Il est vrai qu’on avait à peine dix-huit ans.

\- Par contre, dans quel état il t’a mis, s’enquit Tom en voyant LeFou. Ça va aller ?

\- Oh, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, s’empressa de rassurer le vétéran en continuant son repas. On va simplement dire que… Ces derniers jours me rappellent avec énergie ce que dix ans de différence peuvent avoir sur l’endurance du corps humain.

\- C’est qu’on a la santé, dans la famille, fit Dick avec un énorme sourire paillard.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

\- Alors ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Combien hier soir ? Demanda Tom en remuant les sourcils.

LeFou finit de mastiquer sa bouchée et tenta de masquer sa gêne en buvant un peu de bouillon.

\- Oh, vraiment ! Quelle indiscrétion !

\- Oh, ça va, on est entre hommes !

LeFou joua avec un morceau de pain, le teint devenu écarlate.

\- Heu… Dix ou douze, je crois.

Les deux autres ouvrirent des yeux effarés.

\- Dix… Ou douze ?

\- En une soirée ??

\- Mais comment c’est possible, doux Jésus ?

LeFou se tortilla sur sa chaise, très gêné d’avoir cette conversation.

\- Eh bien, c’est, heu, c’est comme ça. Ça vient naturellement.

\- Ah ben pour avoir la santé, vous avez la santé chez les Laurent, fit Tom en fixant Dick, qui se sentit tout petit. Qui aurait cru ça ?

\- On va dire que Stanley a de la ressource. Dommage que mon endurance n’égale pas vraiment la sienne...

\- Tu vas t’user la santé si ça se prolonge !

\- Oh, je ne m’inquiète pas… C’est l’attrait de la nouveauté pour Stanley, il finira par prendre un rythme moins soutenu. Et puis c’est normal d’être très enthousiaste aux premiers temps. J’ai eu vingt ans, moi aussi.

\- Vingt ans pendant la guerre, c’est pas la panacée… Surtout pour ce genre de bagatelles !

\- On se débrouille.

Dick était resté silencieux pendant quelques minutes, pondérant la situation.

\- Mouais… Mais dix ou douze, ça dépend du contexte. Si ça se trouve, c’était plié en quelques minutes à chaque fois. Autrement, ce ne serait pas possible !

LeFou était tiraillé entre le besoin de rétablir la vérité et la gêne de devoir aborder ce genre de détails avec le frère de son compagnon. Cela dit, il était plutôt content d’avoir des amis à qui en parler, à ce moment...

\- Dick, avec toute la tendresse que j’éprouve pour ton frère, je peux t’affirmer une seule chose : la seule chose qui soit ridiculement courte chez lui, c’est sa période réfractaire !

Dick et Tom rougirent.

\- J’avais bien dit à maman que c’était une mauvaise idée de lui donner Norbert comme second prénom !

Tom faillit recracher la gorgée d’eau qu’il était en train de boire, LeFou éclata de rire. L’éclat se réverbéra dans toute la salle et le rire communicatif du vétéran fut accompagné par ceux de ses deux convives.

\- Je pense qu’on a dû dormir entre deux et trois heures. Cette nuit et les précédentes. Il… Il va falloir que je lui demande au moins une nuit de répit, je le crains… Je n’ai plus l’âge à supporter un tel rythme et j’ai du mal à trouver du temps dans la journée pour me reposer.

Dick et Tom s’arrêtèrent de rire. Le frère de Stanley posa une main amicale sur le bras de son beau-frère.

\- Si tu le lui demandes, il t’écoutera. C’est quelqu’un de raisonnable !

LeFou sourit.

OoO

Stanley rentra assez tard de la taverne, il avait envie de retrouver Dick et Tom pour plaisanter et rattraper la pause de midi qu’ils n’avaient pas passée ensemble. Étienne était déjà rentré. Il tentait de lire, mais dodelinait de la tête. Le jeune homme avait remarqué son air patraque ce matin déjà, mais là, à la veillée, il était indéniable que son compagnon semblait exténué. Stanley s’approcha de lui.

\- Tu as l’air épuisé.

Étienne leva les yeux de son livre, lui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Je… Je suis un peu fatigué, c’est vrai.

\- Alors il faut aller se coucher, mon cœur.

Étienne eut un petit rire gêné.

\- Je… Je ne pense pas qu’on va se reposer si on va se coucher !

\- Oh, si. Ce soir, on va aller se coucher, je vais te serrer dans mes bras, et tu vas dormir, mon cher.

Étienne posa son livre, Stanley lui prit les mains.

\- J’ai été un peu égoïste… J’aurais dû me rendre compte que, heu… J’étais trop demandeur.

\- Il n’y a rien de mal à ça, Stanley. C’est extrêmement flatteur d’être aussi sollicité par un beau jeune homme, qui s’évertue à me trouver irrésistible !

\- Mais ta santé est importante pour moi. Je vais me réfréner un peu dorénavant… Même si ça va être difficile ! Tu as dîné ?

\- Oui, à la taverne.

\- Alors viens…

Stanley tira Étienne du canapé et le guida vers leur chambre. Il se fit un devoir de le déshabiller entièrement, puis se dévêtit lui-même en un clin d’œil. Étienne voyait bien que Stanley, s’il n’y avait pas eu cet imprévu, aurait sans doute proposé à son compagnon de passer une nuit identique à la veille, mais le jeune homme n’en fit rien.

Stanley ouvrit le lit, poussa gentiment Étienne dessus, rabattit les couvertures sur eux, souffla la bougie et l’enlaça par-derrière.

\- Je t’aime, Étienne. Dors bien.

\- Dors bien mon amour.

Le pauvre Étienne s’endormit en quelques secondes à peine. Stanley caressa, attendri, le bras d’Étienne avant de l’imiter.

Fin


End file.
